


ma lumière

by caelysium



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: M/M, The Grew
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 21:13:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17553311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caelysium/pseuds/caelysium
Summary: Today was a good day, and Lucas was cherishing every single moment of it.





	ma lumière

**Author's Note:**

> My first published fic and of course it's a short little epilogue about these two.
> 
> Hope y'all like it :)

Eliott sat across from Lucas as he tried in vain to finish the last remainder of his assignment. The former must’ve noticed his restlessness because he fucking _smiled_ , igniting a fire in Lucas’ heart even as he glared up at Eliott. “You’re distracting me.”

Eliott leaned closer, that fucking smile still on his ridiculously beautiful face. “Am I?”

Lucas scowled, blushing. He reached out to push his face away but Eliott caught his hand in his, intertwining their fingers and pressing a kiss to the back of his hand. “You’re adorable,” he said.

Rolling his eyes, Lucas closed his textbook, knowing he wouldn’t be able to get anything done right now. Without letting go, he stood and walked to Eliott’s side of the bench. Eliott swung his legs around, facing Lucas and pulling him closer until he could wrap his arms around his waist. “Isn’t this a much better alternative than studying?” he murmured, tilting his head back to look at Lucas.

Instead of answering, Lucas brought his hands up to Eliott’s head, combing back his unruly hair. He cupped his hands behind Eliott’s neck and leaned in to kiss him. And just like the first time, the moment their lips met made his whole body sing.

“Oh my God, stop it.” Arthur sat down in Lucas’ former position on the other side of the bench, Basile and Yann plopping down on either side of him. “You guys are so disgustingly in love it’s annoying.”

Eliott twisted his head around to give them a bashful grin as Lucas flipped his friends off. He dropped down next to Eliott, who slung an arm around his shoulder to keep him close.

Basile began recounting, in excruciating detail, what happened last night with him and a girl. Eliott, ever kind, listened attentively even as Lucas gave Yann and Arthur an exasperated look.

Basile still wasn’t finished when the bell rang, calling them back to class. He leaped up from his seat to follow Arthur and Yann into the washroom, hands flailing in excitement. As their voices faded, Eliott waited patiently for Lucas to gather his things and took his hand when he was finished. They walked towards the S building, chatting quietly about nothing and everything. When they reached the doors, neither of them wanted to part.

Eliott trailed his fingers up Lucas’ arm to rest on his shoulders. “Dinner at my place tonight, yeah?”

Lucas looked up at him and nodded. Eliott searched his face and tentatively asked, “Will your mom be joining us? My parents are dying to meet her.”

“I think so. She’s been looking forward to this,” Lucas said.

Eliott’s grin was happy and wild; Lucas’ breath caught in his throat. The past few weeks have been so harrowing for both of them, it was euphoric to see how well Eliott was doing. He knew there were going to be good days and bad days—but they would take them as they come, knowing that every storm will pass and they will emerge stronger because of them. Today, however, was a good day, and Lucas was cherishing every single moment of it.

So he linked his arms around the taller boy’s shoulders and pulled him down to kiss him. Eliott’s hands tenderly cupped his face and they backed into a column, mouths opening sweetly and eyes shutting in bliss. Lucas wanted to skip the last half of the day so fucking badly, but with the BAC coming up fast he knew Eliott’s absence from his classes would cost him. He pulled away, leaning their foreheads together as they caught their breath.

“You finish at four-thirty today, right?” Eliott nodded. “I’ll wait for you at the L building, then.”

Lucas heart warmed at the way his boyfriend’s eyes lit up in excitement. He rose on his toes to give him a final lingering kiss before heading into the building. They kept their gazes locked on each other, mouths barely holding back smiles as their intertwined fingers held as far as they could between them. Just before letting go, Lucas said, “I’ll see you in a few hours.”

“See you, ma lumière.”

Whatever Lucas had been thinking flew out of his head as he blushed, arm dropping down to his side. Eliott winked at him and turned, striding away with his hands in his pockets.


End file.
